Strange feelings
by Angelcain
Summary: this is my first sonic story and this is a Shadow x Tikal story too X3 rated T for violence or what ever
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm Angelcain and I don't usually write an sonic story but I love the pairing SHADOW X TIKAL and there isn't many stories on them so I'm doing my own. Please no yelling at me if you don't like this pairing.

Strange feeling

Shadow the hedgehog, not really the one for socializing with people. Every morning he would sit on the rocks in the mystic ruins and go in deep thought. And then after would he would start doing dangerous tricks, trying to go faster and faster. This time he was noticed "Be careful!" Shadow turned his head and banged straight into a wall and fell off course. He looked up pretty angry "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE…huh?" he stopped his yelling as he saw a beautiful echidna in front of him. She was light orange and wore clothing like a princess, her light blue eyes shined in the sun. She looked so delicate and gentle, making Shadow's heart powed. He stood up and cleared his throat "excuse me miss…sorry for my manners, I was being rude"

She didn't say anything her attention was taken by the injury on his arm, she had a worried look on her face. "My goddess your hurt" Shadow looked at his arm and shrugged "it doesn't hurt so don't worry I'm Shadow what's your name?" She still didn't answer his question instead she insisted for her to help him "please come with me I can bandage that arm for you" Shadow smirked "please I insist you tell me your name" She looked up "I'm Tikal"

Shadow took Tikal's hand and kissed it gently making Tikal blushed "it's a pleasure to meet you Tikal" Tikal once again mentioned Shadow's arm " come with me please" Shadow nodded and followed Tikal to her palace. She got bandages and healing herbs and got to work. The herbs stung Shadow's arm but he kept quiet. When she finished he looked up at her and smiled "thank you" Tikal nodded "why don't you stay here for a while" Shadow thought about it then nodded. For hours they talked and laughed and they learned more and more about each other. Shadow started getting feelings for her, thought to himself "god she's amazing and beautiful I've never met anyone like her before" a hour later Shadow had to go, he took both of Tikal's hands "Tikal I must see you tomorrow please meet me here" Tikal blushed "I will Shadow" Shadow kissed Tikal's hand "until tomorrow Tikal" He turned around and left Tikal blushed and said to herself "until tomorrow my prince" and she looked to the sky.

End of chapter one. Pleaseeeeeeeeee review I would really be grateful thank you.


	2. true love in sight

Ok chapter 2 WOOT Shadow or Tikal does not belong to me they belong to Sega ok? X3

Chapter 2: true love in sight

Everyday Shadow would come to visit Tikal. They would laugh, talk, and do things together. And they sat together "Tikal you're amazing and beautiful, I've never met anyone like you before" Tikal faced flushed "your so sweet Shadow" deep down inside they were both falling in love with each other. Shadow took both of her hands "Tikal could you ever hate me? You know, for once being a criminal?" Tikal just laugh "Shadow that's a silly question, of course I don't hate you, you were that person before but you are not now, in fact, you're the sweetest person I've ever met" Shadow face went beetroot red. Then he moved in closer.

Tikal blinked innocently, there faces were only inches apart "Tikal please do this one thing for me" Tikal was losing herself in his stare "what is it Shadow?" Shadow moved in closer. "Kiss me" Tikal moved away quite alarmed. Shadow was afraid he scared her "Tikal I'm sorry i...i" He couldn't hide the powerful blush on his face on his face. Tikal moved forward again "no it's ok" Shadow tried again "Tikal please…just one kiss" Tikal was silent but she put her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist.

"Shadow I've never done anything like this before" Shadow shuck his head "neither have I" Shadow moved closer then there lips met gently, a gently touch but it soon deepened. A few minutes later they pulled away, both breathless. "Shadow…" Shadow looked deeply in her eyes "Tikal I…" They never pulled away from each other "Yes Shadow?" Shadow blushed "I love you" Tikal opened her eyes wide "you love me?" Shadow looked back at her "yes I do Tikal I've loved since I've set my eyes on you, you mean a lot to me" Tikal felt tears building up in her eyes. Shadow wiped them away "I love you too Shadow you're my prince" Shadow smiled "and you're my princess" and with that they kissed once more as a love couple. Forever being together.

End of chapter two


End file.
